Slow Dance
by Ayame989
Summary: NaruSasu. Naruot needs to learn how to slow dance for prom so he asks Sasuke who could love nothing more to have an excuse to be closer to him.


Summary: Naruto needs to learn how to slow dance for Prom. Sasuke helps him learn it. A relationship begins to grow between both of them. NaruSasu.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

This story is finnished and if this gets alot of reveiws and comments then I will put up more chapters. This has no lemon because this was done for school. I received an A for this assignment so I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

The typing of fingers on a keyboard echoed in the school's bathroom. It was a normal Friday for Sasuke Uchiha. The black haired raven sat on the white counter top typing an English paper which was due today. This paper had to be perfect; of course, perfection was always expected in his family. This wasn't even his paper: he had finished his the day it was assigned. This paper belonged to Naruto Uzumaki, who had forgotten all about it. He was sitting in a bathroom stall across from Sasuke finishing up AP Calculus homework, which was also due today. Naruto was always hyper and really had no memory of what was due. This is why the two boys were in this mess.

They had been on their way to Chemistry when Sasuke asked if he had written his English paper. Naruto panicked and pulled Sasuke into the nearest bathroom to help him finish the classwork . Sasuke agreed to help with the paper because he knew Naruto had not done research on Middle Eastern literature. Ever since kindergarten Sasuke always had to help the blond with schoolwork, thus giving him straight A's and also why Naruto was in all his AP classes like Calculus and English. So missing Chemistry was not bothering Sasuke. Frankly, he hated the subject; he didn't even know how he had an A in it. He was willing to give up anything to spend time with Naruto. Every day they saw each other, whether at school or on the weekends.

Lately, Naruto has been occupied by his annoying, pink haired girlfriend, Sakura. She was so bouncy and clingy it made Sasuke mad and jealous. He hated it when she held his soft hands or when she kissed his creamy face. Sasuke just wanted her dead; drastic, perhaps, but it could be done.

Sasuke looked up from the computer to stare at the blond. His hair laid perfectly on his faced, his slender body and his eyes were such a light blue that he was reminded of the ocean. Sasuke began to smile as he thought about telling Naruto that he loved him. How would one do that though? They have been friends since birth, there moms met in a pregnancy yoga class causing both boys to be friends from the start. Still, Sasuke didn't want to jeopardize their friendship, and this was the one thing Sasuke wanted to tell him but couldn't find a way. Sakura was another issue. She was the competition; she was a girl - a completely normal relationship, but how would his friends and family be affected by the fact that he was gay and was in love with his best friend? Sasuke was awakened from his thoughts when Naruto's nervous voice spoke.

"Sorry, what did you say, Dobe?" Naruto glared at him.

"I said for the third time 'what is a pair of bowls?'" Sasuke looked confused had he really been that deep in thought. God he needed to stop thinking about the blond so deeply.

"A pair of bowls are two bowls that are the same."

Naruto sighed. "No, it's some kind of shape I'm supposed to draw."

Sasuke looked shocked. "You dobe its not bowls it's a PARABOLA!"

Naruto glared again."Well, it's not my fault that Calculus is in German." Sasuke threw a pen at Naruto, missing unfortunatly.

"Parabola is not a German word - its Latin; you learned that freshman year in geometry!" Naruto picked up the pen Sasuke threw.

"Sasuke, can I have this pen? It's really shiny!" Sasuke twitched slightly.

"The world would never guess you're a senior."

Naruto looked confused. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke leaped off the counter."Nothing. keep the pen. Let's go to the computer lab to print off your English paper."

Tell me what you think and you will recive more. More stories will also be put up, I like to finnish them before I post them.


End file.
